Patrick Hockstetter
Patrick Hockstetter is one of the villains from Stephen King's book It. Patrick was a very disturbed individual who had a solipistic view on the world and believes himself to be the only "real" being. As well as this, he is also Psychopathic and Solipsistic. He also shows sexual inteest such as tugging on girls' hair back at school. His report cads show him as being an apathetic student. He also kept a pencil boxof dead flies which he kills with his ruler that he shows as his own hunting trophies. His Illusion The novel stated that Patrick had a dangerous illusion in which he thinks he is the only "real human being" in the world. He also thinks that his actions have no consequence, regadless of how much damage he causes. It's interesting to note that he shares this exact same theory with IT. Possible Replacement (Avery) At the age of five, Patrick had a baby brother named Avery Hockstetter. Although Patrick initially had no problems with his parents having kids, He was only worried about whether or not that new child would "replace him" and become a "real mortal" like himself. Patrick eventually became delusional to the point where he murders his own baby brother. On one dark afternoon, Patrick had sneaked into Avery's room while the baby was still asleep. Patrick then smothered Avery to death with his pillow, being sexually thrilled as he does so. Later on that day when Patrick's mother had found Avery dead, she screamed her self to death while Patrick had ended up watching television the whole day, not showing any remorse in murdering Avery. The Apocalyptic Rock-Fight On one July afternoon, Patrick, along with Henry Bowers, Belch, Victor Criss, Gard Jagermeyer, Peter Gordon and Moose Sadler chase a boy named Mike Hanlon. When they come across the Losers Club, in the landfill, the two gangs engage in a rock fight. After Peter and Gard retreat, Patrick and Victor also leave quickly. Patrick was the third person to runaway from the fight. The Junkyard (Death) On one hot summery day, Patrick, Henry, Victor and Belch were down at a local junkyard, lighting their own farts with Henry's lighter. After a while, Vic and Belch leave after a short and brief dispute with Henry. After the two leave, Patrick gives Henry a hand-job, and even boldly offers him oral sex, to which Henry replies by punching him in the mouth. Worried that Patrick might tell his friends about the incident, Henry blackmails Patrick, threatening to tell the police about his "secret fridge" down at the Junkyard. After Henry leaves, Patrick heads down to the fridge to dispose the dead animals he kept in there, only to be attacked by IT in the form of "flying leeches" (his worst fear). The parasites drink most of his blood and eventually drag away his unconscious body. By the time Patrick had awoken, It had already begun feeding on him. The Sewers Patrick appears very briefly at one of the baseball fields in Trackers Brothers, as one of the manifestations of IT, while taunting Eddie Kaspbrak. Trivia *He is the fourth Non Disney villain who is thought to be the hunter who killed Bambi's mother the other three being Shaw, Victor Quartermaine, Jack Merridew and Roger. Category:Bullies Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Book Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Horror Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers